1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse processing machine for processing refuse such as general domestic kitchen waste, and more particularly to a refuse processing machine capable of reducing the bulk of the refuse by heating and drying kitchen waste to remove moisture contained in the refuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional refuse processing machines, the disposer for crushing the waste to discharge into sewage, and waste dewatering machine for crushing, dewatering and recovering the waste are known. The disposer contaminates the river in the district without sewage treating plant, and causes environmental pollution. On the other hand, the waste dewatering machine recovers the dewatered waste and does not cause environmental pollution, but the recovered waste is likely to putrefy and release offensive smell when left untreated. Accordingly, the deodorized and recovered waste must be stored at low temperature, or frequently transported to the public garbage site for treatment.
Thus, the conventional refuse processing machines caused environmental pollution, or required much later in the treatment after processing in the refuse processing machine.
To solve these problems, a heating type refuse processing machine for drying and heating the waste has been proposed. That is, hot air is sent into kitchen waste containing much moisture to remove moisture contained in the waste, and the bulk of the waste is significantly reduced, and the waste is heated to a dry state, and therefore it is hard to rot and release smell if stored.
In this refuse processing machine of heating type, however, it is necessary to heat for a long time to remove much moisture contained in the waste, and a long time is required for drying processing process. Or if heated for a short time, moisture cannot be removed sufficiently and the waste is left in half damp state, which causes malodor due to rotting, and poses sanitary problems.